


HEART’S DESIRE.

by kaygrayskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Magicat Catra AU, No idea how to tag tbh, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygrayskull/pseuds/kaygrayskull
Summary: ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ, a Horde Lord comforts her lover.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	HEART’S DESIRE.

The room is dark. 

Lit poorly by the soft, yet poison green lights of the Horde. Said lights lead up to the huge throne that once used to belong to the brooding, intimidating dictator of Etheria.

It now belongs to an obsessive, twisted, and ruthless teen blonde with a cat girl perched in her lap.

Adora sits bored upon her throne, both awaiting the news of a couple cadets she sent out and lazily scrolling through war files and updates on minor missions.

In her lap Catra is placed, snoozing peacefully. A light purr rumbles deep in her throat, sending vibrations through Adora’s elbow. It’s a comforting and grounding sensation for the blonde, knowing her world is finally in her arms, tail curled tightly around Adora’s free wrist certain to be unleft.

A buzzer awakes the sleeping cat, who blearily blinks her eyes. It comes from her tablet sitting on the arm rest of the throne.

Adora suppresses a groan upon seeing the ID and snatches up the device. “Kitten,” she grumbles with grit teeth. “you have a call that demands you only.”

Catra almost ignores it, would’ve ignored it if she didn’t just feel so damn guilty. She never wanted to leave her friends behind, but the blonde has always been Catra’s deepest and darkest desire. She couldn’t pass up the opportunity once more. Not when she was sure that offer would slip through her fingers during their next encounter.

Dejectedly, she picks the device from her girlfriend’s hand and hits the accept button. For steadying herself, she decides to press closer into Adora’s chest, who locks an arm around Catra’s waist in favor.

“Catra? Oh, Catra, we’ve been worried sick! Bow finally located you! Are you alright? They haven’t drained you too much yet, have they?” Glimmer rambles, too concerned to even consider another presence near her dear cat friend.

She can’t help but wince. Glimmer’s sheer concern just delves harder at the guilt lodged quietly in her chest. It usually seems to be smothered when Adora is around, but seeing Glimmer and Bow’s pained faces digs it right back up to it’s loud sirening once more.

“Sparkles..., Arrow Boy, I’m...” Defeatedly, she looks up at her girlfriend for help. Adora’s words have always been defiant. Always made sense and were plenty authoritative.

The Horde leader places a gentle hand near Catra’s head and begins to scratch, reaching for the most sensitive places she remembers on the brunette. 

At that point, her thoughts are practically mush, loud and fearless purrs emitting throughly that they’re able to be heard through the screen.

“Catra...,” Bow’s lip quivers, a look of true betrayal and pain setting in on his normally peppy features. “You went back to Adora, didn’t you?”

Adora rolls her eyes, a scowl etched deep onto her features. “Quiet, Rebellion fool. You were the ones to steal my precious love away. You were the ones to set the hardest of pressures upon her shoulders. Etheria forbid she comes home for mere comfort. You rebels are so very inconsiderate. Catra deserves what’s best for her, and she isn’t going to find that through a couple pesky princesses.” 

Catra could feel the intensity of Adora’s voice, could feel the pain, the desperation, the slight manipulation. She was tired, that much could be told. The catgirl had never thought much about how hard the Horde lord must have been working to get her love home to her.

“Bow, Glimmer?” Catra speaks up quietly, ears flattened to the sides of her head. “Queen Angella told me to always choose love. Deep, desirable love. And I love you guys. I love you so so much, I’m so thankful for everything you’ve shared and taught me. But the love I so desperately want? It’s from Adora. It always has been. And that might hurt, a lot. I know. But I can’t tell you that I’m sorry... I just can’t. Not when my heart is finally at peace. I love you.”

The call was quickly disconnected by the blonde upon the throne, seeing the tears pricking her love’s eyes. 

“Catra,” A soft voice utters into her ear. “You’re safe with me. I’ve got you now, princess.” 

The brunette can’t help the purrs rumbling in her throat. As much as she fights for them to just shut. Up. She can’t get them to suppress. Not when she has Adora so near to her.

“I love you.” Catra blurts. It rings loud in the bustleing of machines in the Horde.

Adora chuckles. “Oh, kitten. I have loved you for a very, very long time.”


End file.
